puppies
by itsfairchild
Summary: Quando você entra em um petshop os filhotes de cachorro ficam fazendo graça, pulando um sobre o outro, disputando pela atenção, tudo para a pessoa escolher um deles e levar para casa. Ao olhar para Paul e Jacob, lado a lado, essa era a única coisa em que ela conseguia pensar.
1. parte I

4:00pm. Ela finalmente poderia ir para casa. O hospital estava um verdadeiro inferno e, como ela era a estagiária, tudo ficava em seus ombros. "Quero 200 kits para tal cirurgia prontos até as 14:00"; "Deixe a medicação de amanhã dos pacientes de oncologia pronta"; "Verifique e conte todos os medicamentos que foram hoje". Ela ainda era uma universitária, por favor. E há quem diga que farmacêuticos só ficam na farmácia.

Em dias como esse, aliás, em todos os dias nos últimos quatro anos quando ela resolveu estudar em New York, Bella Swan nem se lembrava daqueles meses obscuros em que ficou parecendo uma morta-viva quando Edward Cullen a deixou.

Mas lembrava-se claramente do dia em que tudo mudou: ela e Jacob iam pular do penhasco juntos, mas ele demorou para chegar. Bella tinha olhado para baixo e visto a água escura se agitando. Sabia que era perigoso demais e que seu corpo não aguentaria, por isso já conseguia imaginar a figura translúcida de Edward ao seu lado. Chegou a dar um passo em direção ao precipício, mas parou. O rosto do pai, o homem mais bondoso que ela já conhecera, surgiu em sua mente e ela voltou a si. Não valia a pena. Edward Cullen não valia tudo isso. Ela não ia se matar e deixar pessoas queridas para trás só por causa de um vampiro. Olhou a vastidão do mar e deu as costas para a paisagem, voltando para a casa de Jake.

É claro que Alice apareceu no mesmo dia e se assustou ao encontrar Bella viva. Como ela apenas tinha visto o futuro da garota desaparecer – por causa da interferência da presença de Jacob – imaginou a morte da mesma e contou para Edward, que decidiu ir para Volterra acabar com sua existência. A vampira pediu para Bella ir com ela para a Itália tentar salvar o irmão e Bella, temendo não ser forte o suficiente para encarar Edward sozinha, pediu para Jacob ir com ela. Alice torceu o nariz ao ver ele entrando no carro junto, mas não disse nada. Os Volturi também não gostaram nada da presença do lobisomem e só mais tarde Bella foi saber que membros da família deles já haviam sido mortos por uma matilha. Sem querer acordar a fúria do metamorfo, eles deixaram Bella ir embora sem nem reclamarem que ela era uma humana que sabia demais sobre os vampiros.

A partir desse dia, Bella ficou mais distante dos Cullen. Eles ainda iam para a escola, agiam com ela como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas no final do dia letivo ela saía correndo para La Push, ou pedia para Jake ir para a casa dela. Edward se desculpava e pedia para ficarem juntos novamente basicamente todos os dias e, quando finalmente ela esgotou sua paciência, o chamou para conversar no mesmo lugar em que tinha dito para ele que sabia que era um vampiro. Ela explicou, da melhor maneira que pôde, que não poderia perdoa-lo por fazê-la sofrer tanto e que, como ele mesmo tinha dito para ela, ela era simplesmente humana e acabaria esquecendo dele. A expressão no rosto de Edward depois de ouvir isso era no mínimo miserável. E, enquanto conversava com ele, podia sentir vários pares de olhos observando-a. O que foi mais do que comprovado quando Jake chegou saltitando em sua casa naquela tarde.

É claro que Victoria resolveu atacar e, por mais que fosse angustiante não poder ajudar em nada, Bella ficou quietinha em La Push esperando a guerra acabar – sob a mira de um lobisomem mais do que irritado por não poder lutar e ter que ficar de babá de uma humana. Quando tudo acabou, ela recebeu a resposta da universidade e se mudou logo para New York.

Agora, ao tirar o jaleco e abrir o armário para pegar sua bolsa, escutou o som da notificação do celular. De várias notificações seguidas. Curiosa, abriu a bolsa e sentou-se em uma cadeira, pegando o celular. Alguém tinha adicionado ela em um novo grupo. Com um som do fundo da garganta, resmungou ao ver o nome da conversa: "Forks High School".

_**+01 99924817 Mike Newton:** Esse é o número da Bella mesmo? Ela não tá respondendo_

_**Angela Weber:** É sim, eu tenho o número dela._

_**+01 98632571 Jessica Stanley:** Por que ela ainda conversa com você e não comigo? Éramos bff_

_**+01 99658135 Eric Yorkie: **Ang se vc tinha o numero dela porque não passou pra gente?_

Bella mordeu a pele do dedão bem do lado da unha ao ler as últimas mensagens. Angela se manteve uma amiga fiel e não passou seu número para ninguém. Mas Jessica estava chateada por não ter se mantido dentro de seus contatos. Isso renderia uma dor de cabeça.

_**+01 96357842 Lauren M.: **Se não foi a Angela que deu o número dessa menina, de onde você conseguiu Mike?_

_**+01 99924817 Mike Newton: **O sr. Swan me passou_

Ela expirou pelo nariz. Mesmo apenas lendo a mensagem de Lauren, já podia imaginar o tom zombeteiro da voz dela.

_**Eu:** Essa menina diz oi._

_**Eu:** Acabei de sair do trabalho e só vi as mensagens agora._

Ela enviou, a primeira mensagem apenas para deixar claro que tinha lido o que Lauren escreveu. Resolveu que seria melhor adicionar o número de todos do grupo antes que começassem a reclamar. Menos o da última, é claro.

_**+01 86574235 Tyler Crowley:** BEEELLLAAAAA!_

Sorriu ao ler a mensagem de Tyler e todos cumprimentaram ela. Angela explicou que fizeram o grupo para poderem se reunir nas férias e relembrar os bons momentos. Não me lembro exatamente de nenhum bom momento, Bella pensou, mas certas coisas não dever ser expressadas para os outros.

_**Mike Newton:** Bella, eu posso colocar os Cullens no grupo? A presença deles não me agrada muito e eu lembro que você não ficou nada bem por conta do Cullen mais novo_

_**Mike Newton: **Mas a ideia era juntar todo mundo que estudou junto_

_**Mike Newton:** É claro que eu vou super entender e te apoiar se você não quiser_

Ele tinha mandado no privado. Mike sempre foi agradável com ela, embora irritantemente doce as vezes. Ela respondeu:

_**Eu:** Tudo bem, não me importo mais com eles._

Surpreendentemente, ele realmente tinha o número dos Cullens.

Bella guardou o celular e o jaleco, finalmente saindo do hospital. Pelo menos do trabalho já estava de férias, só faltavam mais duas provas para se ver livre da faculdade por pelo menos um mês. Neste ano, finalmente ia forçar o pai a vir passar o Natal em New York, mas por conta da reunião da turma teria que passar o feriado em Forks mesmo. Ao contar isso no telefone, Charlie Swan ficou mais do que feliz e é claro que ele desconversou quando ela perguntou o motivo de ele ter passado seu número.

Ela seguiu para a casa que dividia com mais quatro meninas. Era perto do campus, ou seja, não tinha nenhum adulto responsável por perto. Ao passar pelo portão de entrada, viu a correspondência de Sam jogada ali. A revista pornô gay não estava nem encapada devidamente, apenas com o plástico transparente em volta e a etiqueta com branca com o endereço. Ela pegou e se dirigiu para a casa em frente a sua, passando a encomenda para debaixo da porta.

Naquele horário era difícil encontrar alguém em casa. Daisy provavelmente devia estar trabalhando e só chegaria dali a uma hora. Kitty e Annabel estariam dando monitoria na faculdade. E Ella estava na academia. Com quaisquer outras pessoas, provavelmente a certeza de que uma casa cheia de meninas era organizada seria uma verdade, mas no caso dessas cinco em particular não poderia estar mais errado. Bella chutou uma caixa de pizza do caminho e subiu as escadas, se jogando na cama. Realmente estava frio, mas era esforço demais se levantar novamente só para ligar o aquecedor.

– Essa caixa de pizza não está onde eu deixei. – A voz seguiu o som da porta principal se abrindo. – Cheguei! – Kitty gritou.

– Aqui em cima – Bella respondeu ainda deitada.

– Acho que vai acabar nevando antes mesmo do dia 21. – Kitty continuava falando enquanto marchava escada acima. – Oi – ela disse ao entrar no quarto e se deitar ao lado de Bella.

– Ugh, não diga isso! – Ela resmungou e virou de lado para olhar para a amiga. – Vou ter que passar o Natal em Forks.

Kitty fez uma careta e começou a rir.

– Acho que vai congelar lá, Bellinha. Mas é uma pena, queríamos tanto conhecer o Chefe Swan pessoalmente. – Ela deu um sorriso malicioso. – Principalmente a Ella, sabe que ela adora caras mais velhos e de bigode.

– Que horror! – Bella riu e jogou um travesseiro na outra. – Meu pai tem namorada.

– Hmm, tenho certeza de que a Ella não se importaria com isso. – Elas riram juntas por um tempo e depois fizeram um breve silencio. – Pensei que odiasse aquela cidade. Quando chegou aqui passou a maior parte do tempo no sol, pensei que ia pegar uma insolação.

– E eu peguei mesmo, não lembra? Daisy fez aquele soro caseiro horrível, vomitei até as tripas. – Ela fez uma pausa. – Minha turma do ensino médio quer se reunir. Fizeram um grupo no whats app. E foi meu pai que passou meu número para eles. Vou ter que ir.

Ela se levantou a contragosto da cama e ouviu suas costas estalarem.

– Por que não pede a Annabel para te fazer uma massagem? Ela faz fisioterapia.

– Boa ideia. – Ela movimentou os ombros em movimentos circulares, produzindo mais estalos. – Tenho uma prova hoje a noite. E a última amanhã de manhã. Já estou de férias do hospital. Vou pegar o avião amanhã de noite.

Kitty se levantou e foi para a porta do quarto, ao mesmo a porta de baixo se abria e o som de risadas entrou na casa.

– É sua última noite aqui, por que não comemos comida de verdade?

Bella sorriu.

– Noite do hambúrguer?

– Mas é claro.

Kitty saiu do quarto e Bella revisou mais uma vez o conteúdo da prova de Hematologia. Tomou um banho e saiu para a faculdade. Ao voltar para casa, as meninas já estavam esperando ela na mesa para poderem comer. Como a maioria ia estar fora o dia inteiro, já se despediram dela naquela mesma noite. Ela subiu e estudou para Farmacoterapia, a última prova do semestre.


	2. parte II

– Tem certeza que não vai te atrapalhar? – Ela perguntou com o celular entre a orelha e o ombro, jogando longe todas as calças brancas e calcinhas beges que via pela frente. Já usava essas peças quase todos os dias, não iria usá-las nas férias por nada.

– Tudo bem, Bella. Eu realmente não me importo. – A voz rouca e familiar de Jake disse do outro lado da linha e ela quase podia ouvir o sorriso dele. – Vai ser bom ver seu rosto depois de todo esse tempo.

Ela sorriu. É claro que ele não iria reclamar. Já tinha reservado a passagem do voo pelo celular e logo depois ligou para o pai ir busca-la no aeroporto de Seattle. Mas ao que parece ele tinha ronda durante a noite toda e disse para ela pedir ao Jacob.

– Se está dizendo que tudo bem, então vou acreditar. – Ela colocou mais dois casacos pesados dentro da mala e tentou fechar sem sucesso. Jogou a mala no chão e pisou em cima, resmungando ao forçar o zíper. Já estava levando duas malas, não haveria uma terceira.

– O que é isso? – Ele deu uma risada que mais parecia um latido. – Parece que está lutando com um urso, Bells.

– Apenas a mala – ela respondeu com a respiração pesada e sentou-se na cama. – O voo tem previsão de chegar as 5:00am, o que faz você ter que acordar umas 3:30am. – Ela esperou para ouvi-lo resmungar. Nada. – Mesmo depois dessa informação vai querer me buscar?

– Até parece que você não quer me ver, Bella. – O tom levemente magoado dele deu um aperto em seu coração.

– Não é isso, Jake. – A voz dela ficou mais suave. – É que eu odeio ser acordada cedo e não gosto de impor isso para ninguém.

– Tudo bem – o tom tranquilo voltou para a voz dele. – Pensei que era porque seu namorado não ia querer você num carro com um cara forte e bonito como eu. – Ela deu uma risada. – Mas eu já ia correr com os caras hoje a noite, já vou estar acordado de qualquer jeito.

– Isso é um alívio. – Ela sorriu. – E eu não estou namorando no momento, terminei faz quase um ano. Até amanhã, Jake. – Ela terminou a ligação antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

O voo correu bem rápido, não que a passageira ao lado pudesse concordar. Quando Bella acordou, depois de ter dormido a viagem inteira, a mulher reclamava com a comissária de bordo sobre alguma turbulência que ocorreu. Ao descer do avião, há ligou de volta o celular e checou as mensagens.

_**Jake: **Vou sair agora, sei que não vai poder ler a mensagem, mas espero chegar a tempo. Até daqui a pouco._

Foi enviada as 3:45am. Eram 5:10am agora. Desembarquei agora, tô aqui esperando minha bagagem decidir aparecer, ela respondeu. Tinha algumas mensagens no grupo da escola também. E do pai. Ficou parada em frente a esteira esperando as malas.

_**Papai Urso:** Quando voce chergar eu vou star dorminfo ou nao vou ter chegado ainda. Mas a sue fez e deixou na geladera pra voce. Te amo_

Ela sorriu consigo mesma. Depois de todo aquele episódio da depressão, ela e seu pai se tornaram mais próximos. Ele até chorou quando ela foi embora. Mas os erros na grafia dele nunca seriam corrigidos. Acabei de chegar em Seattle, ela digitou. Logo mais estarei aí te irritando. Também te amo. Ela abriu o grupo e viu as mensagens que ainda não tinha lido.

_**Jessica Stanley: **A escola liberou pra gente se encontrar lá no refeitório. Só pra ver de todo mundo veio mesmo._

_**+01 68932477 Edward Cullen:** Quando vai ser isso?_

_**Jessica Stanley:** Ainda não sei, ainda falta a Angela e a Bella chegarem em Forks pra vermos o dia._

_**+01 65874315 Alice Cullen:** Podíamos fazer um amigo secreto também, o que acham?_

A última mensagem era de 2:47am. Os humanos tinham ido dormir e deixaram Alice sem resposta.

_**Eu: **Gostei da ideia do amigo secreto._

_**Eu:** Desde que eu ganhe alguma coisa boa, é claro._

_**Eu: **Meu voo chegou agora em Seattle. De tarde eu já vou estar livre._

_**Tyler Crowley:** Você vai fazer o que de manhã, Bella?_

_**Eu: **Vou dormir, seu besta._

_**Eu: **Aliás, o que você tá fazendo acordado a uma hora dessas?_

_**Tyler Crowley: **Vou correr, tenho que manter a forma._

_**Tyler Crowley:** Até depois._

_**Eu:** Tchau._

_**+01 65874315 Alice Cullen:** Quer que eu vá te buscar?_

_**Eu:** Não precisa, minha carona já chegou._

Não era exatamente uma mentira. Jacob provavelmente já devia estar em algum lugar do aeroporto. Suas malas saíram pela abertura e começaram a rolar até ela. Grunhindo, ela pegou uma e puxou a outra para o chão. Se afastou da esteira, abrindo lugar para os outros pegarem suas malas. Olhou ao redor e notou a figura alta olhando para os lados. Levantou um braço e, na ponta dos pés, acenou.

Jacob não conseguia parar de sorrir conforme andava pelo aeroporto. Ela disse que tinha terminado com o namorado. Essa era a chance que ele tanto esperava, finalmente poderia ficar com ela. Ele notou um movimento com o canto dos olhos e virou-se naquela direção. Viu Bella com um sorriso no rosto. E apenas ela. Não existia mais nada ao redor deles, era como se tudo que existisse no mundo fossem os dois. Ele correu em sua direção e agarrou-a pela cintura, rodopiando pelo amor.

– Parece que alguém está feliz em me ver – ela riu e o som reverberou pelo corpo dele. Tudo que ele queria era que ela continuasse rindo. Ela se afastou e ele deixou ela ir, relutante. Se era isso que ela queria, ele daria. – Olhe só para você, parece maior a cada vez que te vejo. Quando vai parar de crescer? Pensei que já tinha saído da puberdade – ela o provocou, beliscando o braço.

– Já saí – ele disse, a emoção contida na voz. – Perdeu meu aniversário, fiz 21. Já posso legalmente beber.

Ela olhou para cima e sorriu maliciosa.

– Vamos secar aquela garrafa que seu pai acha que esconde embaixo da pia qualquer dia desses.

Ele sorriu. Nem conseguia lembrar do rosto do pai. Tudo o que preenchia seu ser era ela. O rosto em formato de coração. Os longos cabelos castanhos. O sorriso. O cheiro doce. A boca avermelhada por conta do frio.

Frio. É claro, ela era humana e estava com frio. Como ele era burro.

– Quer meu casaco? – Ele perguntou já começando a abrir os botões. Ele nem sentia frio e podia imaginar o quanto ela estava congelando.

As mãos dela voaram para cima das dele, impedindo o movimento. Uma corrente elétrica passou pelo corpo dele ao sentir o contato da pele.

– Sim. E não. Não pode me dar seu casaco na frente de outras pessoas. A temperatura está muito baixa.

Claro, ainda existiam outras pessoas.

Ele sabia exatamente o que era isso, já vira pelos olhos de Sam e Quil. Só não esperava que fosse acontecer. Já vira Bella tantas vezes, já desejara que sofresse imprinting com ela mais vezes do que queria admitir. E aí estava. Aquela sensação de que ela era a única coisa que o prendia ao mundo. Era até engraçado que aquele corpo pequeno e magro tivesse esse poder.

Bem magro.

– Você não tem se alimentado direito? – Ele perguntou com uma pontada de preocupação.

Ela corou e sorriu culpada.

– É cansativo trabalhar e estudar. E no fim do dia nem eu nem as meninas temos energia suficiente para cozinhar. – Ela explicou. – E não sobra dinheiro todos os dias para comprarmos comida de verdade, por isso na maior parte das vezes só beliscamos alguma coisa. E bebemos café, muito café.

– Isso não é nem um pouco saudável. – Ele deu uma bronca dela. – Vá para a reserva. Emily vai ficar mais do que feliz em cozinhar para você. Vai engordar eu não vou mais precisar ver os seus ossos.

Ele não estava realmente vendo, mas tinha certeza de que estavam aparentes por baixo de todas aquelas camadas de roupas.

– É o meu plano. Fiquei sabendo que a Sue fez uma torta para mim, quero comer até abrir o zíper da calça.

Jacob sorriu e pegou as malas do chão com facilidade, arrancando um resmungo de Bella.

– Você diz que eu pareço estar lutando contra um urso e chega aqui jogando na minha cara que consegue levantá-las sem esforço nenhum.

– Me desculpe. – Ele disse rindo, mas se perguntou internamente se ela realmente estaria chateada. – Vamos? O carro está no piso de baixo.

Eles andaram lado a lado e Jacob carregou as malas com um braço só para conseguir passar o outro pelos ombros dela. Ela murmurou um agradecimento ao calor que vinha do corpo dele. Ao chegarem no estacionamento, Jacob apontou a picape cor creme que já tinha um ocupante no banco do passageiro. Ela lhe lançou um olhar indagador.

– É o Paul. – Tinha se esquecido completamente dele. – Temos que ir em outro lugar depois buscar umas peças. – O plano nunca tinha agradado muito ele, mesmo antes de imprinting. Ele não queria ficar separado dela mesmo quando era apenas uma paixonite, agora era quase doloroso.

Ela não disse nada, é claro que não diria, ele a conhecia muito bem. Para todos os efeitos, a relação entre Paul e Bella era no mínimo explosiva, ambos não conseguiam deixar de implicar um com o outro, embora a raiva inicial tenha sumido completamente. Jake abriu a porta de trás e colocou as malas lá dentro.

– Oi Paul. – Ela disse perto da janela do passageiro. Jacob queria gritar, não tivera tempo para contar para Paul o que tinha acontecido e pedir para ele ser gentil com Bella.

– Oi, Bella. – Ele levantou o rosto e virou-o quando estava falando, olhando diretamente para ela.

Ah não.

Ele perdeu o chão, não sabia dizer se estava sentado ou caindo, apenas conseguia dizer que a garota mais bonita que ele já tinha visto estava a um braço de distância. Por ter estado presente no momento em que Quil mostrava ao vivo e em cores como ele se sentiu na primeira vez que viu Claire, ele ficou desolado e feliz ao mesmo tempo ao perceber do que aquilo se tratava.

Logo ela, logo aquela garota que já tinha andado com vampiros, logo a que ele tentou atacar... O rosto dele ficou vermelho com essa lembrança e seu estômago se revirou. Só de pensar que ele podia ter feito algum mal para ela.

Ela entrou na parte de trás do carro e ele sentiu o cheiro dela preencher o ambiente pequeno. Ele olhou pelo retrovisor e a observou colocando o sinto de segurança. Ela olhou para cima bem nessa hora e notou que estava sendo observada, danço um sorriso sem graça em resposta. Sem pensar duas vezes, Paul tirou o próprio casaco e entregou para ela, subindo o vidro de sua janela logo em seguida.

– Nossa, obrigada Paul. – Ela disse satisfeita, enfiando os braços dentro das mangas longas demais e apertando o tecido em volta do corpo.

Ele não iria lavar aquele casaco enquanto o cheiro dela estivesse impregnado ali. Ou talvez ele desse o casaco para ela se ela quisesse. Com certeza precisaria. Se ela precisasse de qualquer outra coisa ele poderia arranjar também...

O rosnado baixo de Jacob se misturou ao barulho do motor, cortando sua linha de raciocínio e Paul tinha certeza de que só ele conseguiu distinguir o som. Era verdade que ele sempre tinha gostado de Bella, mas agora teria que esquecer isso, já que ela era dele.

– Disponha – ele apenas disse para Bella.


End file.
